


purple

by aurivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurivity/pseuds/aurivity
Summary: purple is the color of the rainbowit’s also the color of your eyes.+Jisung can only see purple.short chapters—updates weekly





	1. p

Jisung first met Minho in a cafe.

He swirled his coffee with a stick, often staring out of the window at the passerbys. Everything was interesting to him. People moved in and out of his vision in swirls of lilac and violet. Purple. Just purple.

When the cafe’s door jingled open, Jisung turned around to look at the door. A stranger had stepped in, carrying a bag. He looked important, like he had somewhere to be. However, Jisung knew there was something different about the stranger. When the man made his order, Jisung finally knew the answer.

 

The only purple part of the man was his eyes. He wasn’t purple.


	2. u

When Jisung looked at the stranger, he felt like the world had color. Perhaps he could see the weird shade others called green or the mysterious color of black. However, right now, Jisung only wanted to live in this color. The cafe color. Brown, Jisung thought. It had to be brown. The rich, deep color that somehow gave off a leathery feeling. Jisung's eyes followed the stranger to his seat, not wanting to let go of the strange occurrence.

"Excuse me? Sir? Can I borrow this chair?"

Jisung turned away, looking at the lady. Slowly, the brown disappeared. There it was again, the various shades of purple. Lilac, fuchsia, amethyst, wine, and lavender. Every color he didn't want to see. Rapidly blinking, Jisung nodded, immediately turning back to look at the stranger. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw the lady take the chair away, but Jisung didn't care. He looked as the man put his coffee down and took a sip, pulling his computer out. Biting his lip, Jisung felt the feeling of brown consume him. For a split second, Jisung wondered what would happen if he approached him.

Jisung was not one to imagine. So, of course, he naturally walked up to the source of brown.

"Hello, my name is Han Jisung. You are?"

"...? Lee Minho? Have I seen you before?"

"No, but I'd die for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me (or talk to me) @ cafesungies on twitter


End file.
